lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Wizards: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria This gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled so as to maximize the probability of completing the book successfully while experiencing as much of the story as possible. First priority is avoiding insta-death sections. Second, avoiding combats. Third, minimizing Endurance point loss. Fourth, maximizing Willpower points. Fifth, viewing as many sections as possible. To maximize the chances of success, completing the previous adventures is highly recommended. Getting started Recommended stats: CS 18 WP (The amount remaining at the end of your previous adventure + 50) EP (The amount remaining at the end of your previous adventure + 30) Recommended Lesser Magicks: 1. Alchemy 2. Prophecy 3. Sorcery 4. Elementalism 5. Enchantment 6. Evocation * Even if you have completed two adventures, you are still limited to 6 Magicks. Recommended Higher Magicks 1. Telergy 2. Visionary 3. Thaumaturgy 4. Physiurgy 5. Theurgy * Having the Higher Magicks is enough to carry you through. Evocation is not really needed. Recommended Items: 1. Talisman of the Shianti 2. Herb Pouch with the mortar / pestle, with unused potions from your previous adventure. 3. Talisman of Jnana The Wise 4. Chaksu Pipes 5. Mind Gem Starting equipment You start the game with the following items: * Wizard's Staff (Weapon) * Broadsword (Weapon) * Three Meals (Backpack) * Coil of Rope (Backpack) * Pestle and Mortar (Backpack) * Tinderbox (Backpack) * Book of Shasarak (Backpack) * Potion of Healing (Backpack) * Map of Shadakine Empire (Special Item) * Magic Talisman (Special Item) * Medallion (Special Item) * Silver Charm (Special Item) * Mind Gem (Special Item) * Silver Knife (Special Item) * Gold Tooth (Special Item) * Prism (Special Item) * Gyronome (Special Item) * Map of the Moaning Mountain (Special Item) * Moonstone (Special Item). You have the option of carrying it in your hand or in your Backpack; I would choose your hand so as to save Backpack space. * Dragon Key (Special Item, carried by Tanith) * Eagle Key (Special Item, carried by Tanith) * Wolf Key (Special Item, carried by Tanith) * Spider Key (Special Item, carried by Tanith) * Empty Vial (Herb Pouch) * Packet of Ezeran Crystals (Herb Pouch) * Pouch of Calacena Mushrooms (Herb Pouch) * Azawood Leaf (Herb Pouch) * Potion of Laumspur (Herb Pouch) Walkthrough (1) Any approach would suffice, but it is ideal to listen to the Shianti's advice as a hint of what to do. (239) Head south, then wait for the figure to come. (36) Ignore the building and continue south. (241) If you have Theurgy, you can pluck the Phinomel Pods. The higher your WP, the more you can get. (67) You are now at Lake Dolani, and there are two ways you can go around the situation: a) You can aid the captured Masbate, fire a long-range shot having to engage the two remaining demons in combat b) Head to Lake Iss, but you need to turn around and fight the ape-demon after using a long-range attack. There's no way you can reach the other Masbate in time. (100) You will be taken to an old friend of yours, Samu. (15) Ask the Masbate to gather the ingredients for the potion. You get a Vial of Sulphur '(Herb Pouch), '''Vial of Saltpetre '(Herb Pouch), 'Zakutsk Flower '(Herb Pouch), 'Demeril Root '(Herb Pouch), and fill an empty vial with a 'Potion of Invulnerability '(Herb Pouch). Discard a Meal and move the potion of Laumspur to your Backpack to make room. You don't need any more empty vials or another Pestle and Mortar or Tinderbox. You then also get a 'Water Bottle '(Special Item) and a 'Masbate Battle Horn '(Special Item). You can't take another Backpack, don't need another Coil of Rope or Tinderbox, and don't need another weapon such as the Sword. (10) The best way to create a spell of invulnerability is to create a potion based on your Theurgy mastery. (76) As you are reaching the River Dolani, it's not yet the time to drink the potion. Wait longer. (90) The best way is attack the creatures with a long-range attack. Evade and then launch another long-range attack. If you are lucky enough you can kill, otherwise you need to fight the creature, ideally kill it in one round. (142) The Visionary magic will tell you that the creatures are waiting for you below the ridge. (174) Now it's time to drink the potion of invulnerability. You can't close it on foot as you're outnumbered, so ''remount on your horse before proceeding.'' (158) ''You must have at least 8 WP to resist Agarash's lure at the portal before closing the portal''. '''Don't bother duelling with him. (268) Stop for a while then continue east without backtracking. (47) Attack both snakes with long-range attacks. (240) Make a dash to the forest. (170) You can use Telergy or the Mind Gem plus Thaumaturgy to get the Shadakine soldier to come and help you. (352) Use the Thaumaturgy to destroy the bridge. But immediately take off your helmet to prevent Samu from accidentally killing you. (280) Either Thaumaturgy or Physiurgy will do. (354) Lead the army to the forest, as what the Shianti have advised you. (312) Theurgy will allow you to create a Temeris potion that will allow you to teleport at the end game. The pods that you grabbed earlier in the adventure will allow you to improve your CS. (300) The Kazim are actually looking for you, but they need your help,' so do not charge at them but investigate.' (358) Head to the forest to find Sado, then fire at the spearman.' Do not flee yet.' (347) You should have Physiurgy in this adventure, as it can buy you time and avoid the need to choose the correct Elemental. (351) You have no hope waiting in the forest, so follow the Kazim. (328) It's time for the final combat, so use the Temeris potion to teleport to the inner sanctum. Ignore the creature. (39) Defend yourself first. But don't duel with Shasharak yet though. (320) When Shasharak is in pain from the Moonstone's shine, strike him. You will lose half of your EP but it is a deliberate move. (125) You can choose to do the following: a) If you continue the duel of life-forces, you score has to be above 0, that is your (EP + WP) - 10. b) You can fight with Shasharak, but his stats is quite weak now at CS 10 EP 20. Tip: If you have completed the three earlier adventures or if you have conserved your EP WP well, you can opt for option A. (5) Close the portal. You don't have to wait for Agarash to come out and don't bother fighting him. Congratulations, you've completed the entire adventure and the Grey Star series! Timeline: Books 1-3 : MS 5050 Book 4 : MS 5057 The Passing of the Shianti (epilogue): MS 5088 Category:Walkthrough